1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child exerciser/rocker and, more particularly, to a device for exercising and entertaining a child having a seat for supporting a child with an associated tray and a bowl-shaped base to facilitate rocking, engagable feet to preclude rocking, spring couplings between the seat and the base to facilitate bouncing with height adjustment components between the base and seat and with bearing surfaces between the seat and tray to facilitate 360 degree rotation with locking components therebetween to preclude rotation when so desired.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are a wide variety of devices in the marketplace today in which children may be placed for exercise. Similarly, there are a wide variety of devices in the marketplace today in which children may be placed for entertainment. In a limited number of cases, devices for entertainment may provide exercise and, conversely, devices for exercise may provide entertainment. In all such instances, however, care must be taken in the design and use of such devices to insure the maximum safety of the child as well as the peace of mind of the mother.
Typical devices attempting to meet such needs are disclosed in the patent literature. Consider, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,107 to Chippa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,273 to Haynes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,588 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,397 to Brownlie et al; U.S. Design Pat. 315,644 to White; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,438 to Beger.
Despite the large number of efforts to meet the needs of child and mother for exercise and entertainment of young ones, along with maximum safety, no prior art device has the capability of the present invention which provides for a combination of bouncing, rotating, and rocking, all for a maximum safety of the child in mind.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat for receipt of a child capable of providing exercise and entertainment comprising a seat having a rigid upper support and a lower support therebeneath and a circular bearing surface therebetween, the lower support having leg openings for passage of the legs of a child supported therein. An upper supporting tray has a radially interior opening in a circular configuration for receiving and supporting the seat, the upper supporting tray having a radially exterior periphery with projections extending downwardly therefrom. A bowl-shaped base, preferably with radial ribs, is provided. The upper periphery of the base has spaced upstanding towers with openings at the upper ends thereof. Upstanding posts are also provided, each post having a lower end received within the upper end of a tower, each post having an upper end with a recess for receiving a downwardly depending projection.
A further object of the present invention is to exercise a child while the child is entertaining itself.
A further object of the present invention is to entertain a child while it is exercising itself.
It is a further object of the present invention to insure a child's safety while the child is exercising and entertaining through a combination of bouncing, rocking and rotating.
These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.